Untouchable
by Berengaria-Lancaster
Summary: Michelle only wound up in Yllisse on accident, she belonged somewhere else-Daein. But more specifically, Daein of the past. Chrom knew this, and yet she still wanted her to stay by his side. How could he accept the fact that the girl of his dreams could never be his?


This is probably the only Chrom-centered fic I will ever write, since I'm not a very big Chrom fan. But... I am a fan of my original character Michelle!

[a little on her backstory-Michelle is originally from Daein, as Pelleas' childhood friend. However, when Pelleas tells her about the Blood Pact, he sends her off to Archanea, where she would be safe from it,. But of course, the warp spell accidentally sends her into the future, where she meets Chrom.]

Basically this is just a quick story I thought up about Chrom pining after Michelle, realizing he's fallen for her, but can never have her. Later, when I write the full story of Michelle and Pelleas, this will go along with it, So I hope you enjoy :) 

Beautiful,  
She was always beautiful. Even when they had just returned from battle and she was worn out from battle, her outfit, covered in dirt specks, carrying her nearly broken tomes. Even when she was exhausted from the days work, Chrom still thought she was exceptionally pretty.

Funny though, she was supposed to be dead. She wasn't from this era, or even this continent. (A foreign beauty then) Even her dark magic wasn't the same dark magic they had here. In that way she was mysterious, and Chrom wanted to unravel the mystery.

She just had this way about her, whether she was giving out tactical advice, or casting one of her famous dark spells, she was elegant in everything she did. She was like angel, Chrom thought, surely he was destined to find her out in that field. Surely she was the one meant for him.

They even worked so well together. She had guarded his back in many a battle, and often he guarded hers. Fighting side by side the two were invincible, with her Verrine and his Falchion. She knew how to make him laugh, and cheer him up. She was always there with a smile, ready to put a positive spin on things.

But she could never be his.

Pelleas, that was the man she really loved. It was his portrait she carried around in her locket. It was at his name that she blush and get embarrassed by hearing. It was the bracelet he gave her that she wore around her wrist. Her sweet, gentle, beloved Pelleas.

But he wasn't here, He was back in Daein, world's away. A whole different time era. Michelle was here, in Yllisse. She could leave all of that behind and stay here; with Chrom. The two clearly were good friends and got along well. In fact in this era Pelleas should be dead also, a distance memory, long since graced the pages of history. Michelle could start anew, with a royal prince who truly loved her.

But no,

"I love Pelleas," she would say, "He means the world to me... I want to return him soon, won't you help me reunite with him Chrom?" She had asked for his help to return to the one she truly loved. Outside, he replied he would gladly assist her. Inside, he burned with jealousy. He wanted to be the one with whom she so longed to reunite, the one who's presence she so craved. But he wasn't, he never could be.

She loved another, she could never stop loving that another either. Some nights she would tell the others about her former life. There was the many tells of her and Pelleas' adventures to the library, the time the got lost downtown Nevassa. Or even the tale of when and she and Pelleas had their first real kiss. It was always Michelle and Pelleas, it could never be Michelle and...Chrom.

He did some research on this Pelleas she always spoke off. He was once a king of Daein, but he turned out not to be royal after all. He gave up his throne to its rightful heir, a man named Soren. Pelleas then lived out his days as a humble scholar. The worst part: he lived out his days _with his wife, Michelle. _True, the time from which Michelle is from they weren't married yet, but Chrom couldn't take her, she was meant to be another man's wife, he couldn't change that.

This...Pelleas, of hers didn't even sound worthy of her affections. The books described him as "shy" "soft spoken" "cowardly" "naïve" "nervous" how could the great Michelle, ever love a man like that? Chrom was more deserving of her than this "Pelleas" person. If only it was for protecting Chrom that she became a Spirit Charmer. If only... If only... Chrom found himself repeating over and over, if only this wasn't just in my dreams.

They say if you love something, you can let it go. Then why was Chrom having such a hard time giving up Michelle? He would have to get married soon, he was the new Exalt after all. He wanted to rule with the clever Michelle at his side. But he can't. She's from the past, for history to take its normal course, Michelle must return to her dear Pelleas back in Daein.

She can't stay, Chrom kept telling himself, she can't stay. She doesn't belong in this world.

To him she would always been untouchable, always close by but just out of reach. Like unobtainable perfection. He couldn't just forget her. After all, It was on her shoulder that he let out of all his tears, grieving after Emmeryn's death. It was her who had seen him at his weakest. And she was the one who won Yllisse victor over Plegia, and kept safe the Fire Emblem.

The moon that night light up the sky as if it were the sun itself as Chrom looked up admiring it. He was sitting outside on the balcony, all these thought racing through his head, and always, the picture of a beautiful girl with pale blue hair and a talent for dark magic telling him the words "I love you." Just like she never would. He had been trying to get over his schoolboy crush on Michelle for weeks now, but he just couldn't give her up. Each night he stay up late and stare out at the sky, dreaming of what could be and then have to tell himself the harsh reality, it will never happen. Beside the moon the stars also stood out prominently, each one like its own diamond. That's how it was be like with Michelle, she radiated beauty, but she would always be out of reach, untouchable.

Just then a knock came at the door. Quickly Chrom shot up, alerted. "You may enter!" He called, rushing back in the room, not wanting to give any hint about what he truly had been thinking on. To his surprise in the doorway stood Olivia, the gracefully Feroxian dancer who had recently joined them.

"My lord..," she spoke softly, "it's late, your sister Lissa sent me to tell you, you should get some sleep."

"Thank you Olivia, I was getting rather tired" he replied, "...and do tell Lissa not to fret over me."

"She's just concerned for you is all. You are her only family now you know. Do have a good sleep my lord."

"Thank you Olivia. You keep safe too."

Olivia cheeks soon turned red, she blushed easily as Chrom had found out. In truth, she was a wonderful girl, the new exalt liked her company.

"Good night my lord." She called as she exited.

Chrom called out one last "good night!" And once again he was alone, with only his own thoughts for company. He has to move past Michelle, and looked right here in Ylisse for his future, surely he could love another girl as much as he did Michelle, one that would return his affections.

Olivia was right however, it was getting very late. Chrom decided he needed sleep, if he wanted to preform his duties as ruler to the best of his ability. Before climbing under the covers he closed the door the balcony. Then, he closed the curtains, he didn't need to stare off into the star-filled sky tonight. He was going to find his own star, one that crashed right here in Ylisse.

Chrom then got the best sleep he had had in weeks, his dreams were no longer plagued by the same maiden with pale blue hair, but instead where graced by the elegant figure of a pink-haired dancer, who was always- within reach.

-  
Ah, so did you like it?

by the way, I was inspired by the song "Untouchable" by Taylor Swift. (And maybe by all the Jean Plaidy books I read!)

Anyhoo...

There's more on Michelle's story coming later ;)


End file.
